Supergirl
Supergirl '''is one of the Polybag characters in LEGO Dimensions. She appears in 71340 Polybag for the DC Comics franchise. She is also a Starter Pack character, however she currently only appears in the Starter Pack for PlayStation 4. Background Kara Zor-El is the daughter of Superman's uncle Zor-El and his wife Alura. Kara is actually older than Kal-El (Superman); she was a teenager when he was a baby. When Krypton was attacked by Brainiac, he took Kandor with him, while Kara and her parents remained in Argo. After Brainiac's attack, her father created a force-field around Argo using a Brainiac Probe. When Brainiac came to consume Argo City, her parents had no choice but to send her in a rocket headed for Earth. However, her rocket was caught in a large kryptonite-encrusted meteor and she arrived on Earth years after her cousin did. After some initial confusion, Kara was found by Superman and trained by Wonder Woman. She was captured by Darkseid, and after being brainwashed, attacked her own cousin. Superman defeated her and returned her to Earth, where he faked her death so Darkseid would not come looking for her. She then assumed the role of Supergirl. However, she felt out of place, not sure where she really belonged. Kara was uncomfortable with her cousin's over-protectiveness, and she could not hang out with her Earth-Two counterpart Power Girl since their powers went haywire whenever they touched. She found kindred spirits in her other "cousin" Superboy and fellow alien Starfire. World ''DC Comics': Metropolis Abilities * Flight * Laser ** Melt Ice * Invulnerability * Super Strength ** Super Strength Handles * X-Ray Vision * Underwater Swimming (Dive) * Freeze Breath (Freezes Enemies) * Red Lantern Transformation ** LEGO Constructs * Dig Quotes Red Lantern Trivia * She is the fifth invulnerable character that is playable in the game. ** Superman, Wonder Woman, Slimer, Gamer Kid are the other four, although the latter's invincibility is optional and temporary. * She is the fourth character to not include a vehicle or a gadget, the other three being Gandalf, Wyldstyle and Green Arrow. * She is also the second Kryptonian playable in the game. * Supergirl gets a ponytail hairpiece instead of the hairpiece she had in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. * She was the host for the second Meet That Hero ''trailer, introducing and interacting with E.T.. * She and Green Arrow are characters that were first leaked for Year 2. She is now confirmed to be a timed exclusive to the Playstation 4 Starter Pack. * Kari Wahlgren, who voiced her in ''LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, will reprise her role in this game. **Despite this, however, her direction is noticeably toned down. * She and Green Arrow are the only Year 2 characters that do not unlock battle arenas nor have a vehicle. * Her line to Gizmo reference two of the main three rules regarding caring for Mogwais in ''Gremlins'', which are no exposure to bright lights and don't expose them to water. * In LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, whenever Supergirl is flying, Superman's theme from Superman: The Movie ''can be heard playing. This feature was removed from her for this game. * Both of Supergirl and Greeen Arrow's showcase theme is from Justice League's intro theme, despite the fact that they only appear in the successor to ''Justice League, Justice League Unlimited. Gallery Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:DC Characters Category:Flight Ability Category:Laser Ability Category:Melt Ice Ability Category:Invulnerability Ability Category:Super Strength Ability Category:Freeze Breath Ability Category:Good Guys Category:Female Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:2016 Category:Index Category:Teenagers Category:Aliens Category:Physical Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Polybag Characters Category:Hire a Hero Category:Playstation Exclusive Characters Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:X-Ray Vision Ability Category:Underwater Swimming Ability Category:Keys Category:TV Show Characters Category:Starter Pack Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Digging Ability Category:Red Lantern Constructs Ability Category:Super Strength Handles Ability Category:Heart Regeneration Ability Category:LEGO Constructs Ability